The preferred medium for distributing books has traditionally been paper print. New technologies have enabled publishing books and stories in electronic media such as electronic books, more commonly referred to as e-books. E-book technologies offer users the ability to store significant quantities of books and stories using substantially less physical space than traditional paper books. E-books are typically digital formats of text storable on computer-readable memories and accessible for reading via e-book reader devices, e-book reader applications, and/or web-based interfaces. For example, a user may store one or more e-books on a computer hard-drive or other mass storage memory and access the e-book(s) using an e-book reader application executed by the computer. In other examples, a user may store one or more e-books on a memory of a portable electronic device and access the e-book(s) using an e-book reader application executed by the portable electronic device. In yet other examples, a user may store one or more e-books at an Internet-based e-book service (e.g., cloud-based storage) and access the e-book(s) via a web interface and/or an e-book reader application executed by a stationary computer and/or a portable electronic device capable of employing network/Internet communications.